The Host
by SKH
Summary: Sidetracked to a JLA case, Batman inadvertently imperils his young partner-in-training
1. Default Chapter

* * *

**_©July 2003  
_**Rating: PG-13  
Characters: Batman, Robin, Justice League  
Disclaimer: Characters herein are owned by DC Comics/Time Warner/AOL.   
No profit is realized from creation of stories based on these trademarked characters.  
The Duon are original characters.  
Not to be archived without permission.  
Comments and feedback are welcome to SKHwrite@cranky-dog.com

* * *

**_The Host _**

By SKH

* * *

  


**_Part One_**

Heat lightning ripped across the hot summer sky of the Gotham City outskirts, illuminating the deserted road and sleeping countryside. The Batmobile cruised steadily toward home, its driver reasonably contented with the night's patrol of the city. The car's passenger had just dropped off to sleep, dozing in the aftermath of the night's adrenaline rush. 

The Batman relaxed to the rhythmic breathing of his young partner. This had been Robin's longest night of closely supervised patrol so far. Barely eleven years of age, the boy had demonstrated control beyond his years, bridling his enthusiasm with discipline and a keen attention to the Batman's commands. 'Gifted' was the word that most often came to Batman's mind when he thought about his ward and partner-in-training. Before the year was out, Gotham's guardian was sure Robin would be ready for his 'final exam' before taking a more permanent place by his side. Until then, the boy's nights on patrol were strategically planned, practicing maneuvers and learning the lessons that would become ingrained to near-instinct.

The Batman's attention snapped to the comm-panel as a unique frequency flashed just as the audio signal came across the speakers.

[[ "Batman, this is the Justice League orbital station... There's an incoming unidentified space craft entering Earth atmosphere on a trajectory that will terminate in your proximity. Respond." ]] The Martian Manhunter's voice was calm with an undertone of urgency.

With a glance at his sleeping young partner, the Batman replied, keeping his voice low. "Is the descent controlled, and where's the Boy Scout?" The Batman pressed a switch on the car's instrument panel, raising a small Doppler radar antenna. A screen illuminated on the panel, showing a moving blip.

[[ "The craft appears to be under the control of a single sentient, Batman. Superman is responding to an earthquake in China and will be there as soon as he can. Wonder Woman is on her way to you, as well as the Flash. Green Lantern is currently off-planet." ]] The Martian, attuned with respectful empathy to his Justice League team mates, caught a spike of concern from the Dark Knight. It was different than any he had sensed from the man during previous occasions of working together.

"J'onn, I'm tracking an object that looks to land approximately 20 kilometers from my location. That's farm country, so we may be able to avoid much civilian interference."

Another glance at the passenger seat showed two large blue eyes looking back at him, quickly blinking off the shroud of sleep. Every instinct the Batman had told him to take the boy back to the Batcave before proceeding to the incoming emergency. Yet with time so short, he would just have to rely on the boy's training to keep him safe under circumstances best left to the super terrestrial members of the League.

[[ "The Flash should rendezvous with you now, Batman. I'll guide him to the object for first contact, and you can back him up." ]]

The Doppler screen showed a very fast moving object approaching the Batmobile. A tap at Batman's window drew an excited gasp from the Boy Wonder as the smiling face of The Flash appeared for a brief moment before streaking ahead of them.

"Whoa! Wow, did you see *that*?" Robin shouted. He leaned forward, resting his hands on the dash and peered intently out the windshield.

"Sit back."

"Yes, sir," Robin replied, complying immediately. Batman's voice didn't share his own excitement at seeing the momentary glimpse of the Fastest Man Alive. 'Well, duh,' Robin thought. 'He knows the Flash from the JLA cases. Still, way cool!' Robin sat still in his seat, staring at his guardian, waiting for him to explain or command. Inside, though, every nerve was jumping with anticipation. 'Please don't take me home, please don't take me home,' he recited to himself.

"We have a... detour to make," Batman explained. "Since this isn't planned, you will follow my lead and do precisely what I say."

"Will Superman be there?" Robin asked, trying not to sound too excited.

"He'd better be," the Dark Knight answered with a low growl.

* * *

Barry Allen -- the Flash -- watched the cloudy skies as he was guided by the Martian Manhunter toward the incoming alien craft.

[[ "It should be within your visual range, Flash." ]]

True to the Martian's word, a storm cloud in the northeastern sky began to glow from a light source other than lightning. With a fiery burst, the craft emerged from the clouds, traveling too fast for a safe landing. The Flash dashed in front of the spacecraft and began to wave his arm in a circular motion, creating a buffeting air vortex in order to slow its perilous descent.

On his radar screen, Batman saw the radar blip stop and disappear. The craft was down. Scanning the horizon, he saw no indication of an explosion. A single sentient, J'onn had said. Three Leaguers could handle a single alien sentient. Batman would feel better with a fourth, blue-suited Leaguer along, and better still if the boy were home, safe.

The Batmobile turned off the back road onto a dirt pathway between fields.

[[ "Another three hundred yards, Batman," ]] Flash announced over his comm-link. [[ "The space ship is on the ground, intact. Nothing has come out of it, though. ]]

Batman hit the accelerator and closed the distance in seconds. He aimed the headlights and a side mounted spotlight at the craft and the Speedster standing vigil. The Batmobile stopped and its canopy flew open.

"Stay in the car!" Batman ordered his young charge. Robin stared at the strange craft several yards beyond the car and nodded. Gotham's guardian slowly circled the alien craft, which was the size of a Lear jet, taking radiation readings, saying nothing to his colleague.

Robin unhooked his safety harness and leaned forward, watching. A real space ship! The Flash! And Superman would be here, too! It was one thing to fly the jumplines above Gotham City's dirty streets looking for criminals, but Batman had never said anything to him about *this* kind of stuff. In fact, he *never* talked about what he did with the Justice League.

"So what do we have here, little man?" a woman's voice whispered over Robin's shoulder, causing him to gasp loudly. Unnoticed by the boy, Batman's head whipped around at the sound, transmitted by an open comm-link in the Batmobile, and picked up by the microphone in his cowl.

Robin turned and looked up into a pair of beautiful blue eyes, surrounded by the most beautiful face he'd ever seen. The woman had a halo of long, dark curls, and she was smiling so sweetly.

"Where did you come from?" Robin asked in wonderment, smiling back at this beautiful angel-woman.

"From an invisible airplane, little man," the woman replied. She pushed the boy's hair back away from his face, drawing her fingers down his cheek to cup his chin.

Robin's heart swelled at her touch, as soft as his mother's.

"Diana!"

Although he heard his guardian's sharp call, Robin couldn't take his eyes off the angel-woman, who now backed away and walked toward Batman and the Flash. Robin's eyes grew wide with recognition and his mouth dropped open. Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman. She was supposed to be a goddess, according to what was recorded in the Batcomputer's files. She sure looked like one.

"So that's the child Kal-El told me about," Diana said to the Batman. "A little small for a warrior-trainee, isn't he?"

"We have a situation here. This craft, and its occupant, should be your concern," Batman growled.

Before the Amazon Princess could reply, a section of the space craft began to glow a dull blue. A circular shape appeared and the metal within the circle seemed to disappear, leaving a hole. The three Justice Leaguers took a defensive stance, backing away from the ship.

Two silvery blue hands, each with four long digits, gripped the edge of the hole in the craft, followed by a slender head with two large eyes and a small mouth.

" ^o~`v`o^ "

The occupant of the craft attempted to speak to the Leaguers.

" ^o~`v`o^ ... ^^o~~`~ "

A nictating membrane blinked vertically over the eyes. With what appeared to be some effort, the sentient crawled out of the hatch and stood before the Leaguers.

From within the dark folds of his cape, the Batman palmed a batarang, gauging the alien. From the seat of the Batmobile, the Boy Wonder gaped at the dream-like scene unfolding before him.

The alien turned quickly toward Batman, who flinched almost imperceptibly. Suddenly, the three Leaguers grabbed their heads at the temples and staggered. The Flash dropped to his knees as the alien looked from one to the other. Wonder Woman doubled over, barely keeping her footing. Batman gripped the sides of his cowl and let out a painful grunt. He stumbled backward and fell. 

Robin bolted up in horror, standing on the seat of the Batmobile.

"Batman!" he shouted, gripping the edge of the windshield.

"S-s-stay!" the Batman groaned, holding his hand out at the boy.

The alien looked at Robin and started moving toward the car on its skinny blue legs. Reaching into his utility belt, Robin took out two objects, a magnesium flash and a smoke pellet. He threw them at the alien and dropped down into his seat. While the pellets burst into a smoky flash, Robin hit the control for the canopy, to slide it back into place.

It didn't respond.

The alien reached the car.

Robin felt the long hands grab his arm and he twisted, trying to break the creature's hold. He felt himself being pulled out of the car, and going with the momentum, he kicked off of the side of the Batmobile to flip backwards over the creature's head. He was free for an instant and rolled away from the alien, headed for his downed partner.

" ^o~`v`o^ " The creature vocalized again. It moved faster than anyone expected and grabbed the boy again, turning the squirming Robin to face it. The alien pulled Robin into its arms holding him tightly against its abdomen.

Robin could scarcely breathe, and definitely could not move as he stared into the huge dark eyes. He felt dizzy and his thoughts scrambled in confusion.

And then the pain hit him.

The Batman was instantly mobilized by the boy's screams. A tightness he had never felt before gripped the Batman in the pit of his stomach as he began to move toward his young partner. The boy was arched backward, arms locked straight and pushing against the creature. Robin's head was thrown back, mouth open, screaming worse than from any nightmare he'd ever had.

The Batman let loose a batarang. It flew true to its mark, encircling the alien's head with a double loop of decel cable. Yanking the cable as hard as he could, the Batman pulled the alien off its feet. Both the creature and the boy dropped to the ground. Batman rushed to his partner, pulling him away from the alien. To his horror, Batman saw a dark, fleshy tendril disappear beneath Robin's tunic.

Laying the boy on the hood of the Batmobile, Batman ripped open Robin's tunic and pulled up his blood stained shirt. The wriggling end of the tendril slipped through the boy's navel into his body. Almost immediately, Robin began jerking violently in a seizure, his eyes rolling back white. Batman placed two fingers in the boy's mouth to keep him from biting his tongue and tried to hold Robin as still as possible.

Wonder Woman moved toward the alien, pulling the Flash to his feet as she went. "Help Batman with the child," she ordered, pushing the Speedster at the Batmobile. She bent to inspect the alien, which appeared dead. It was motionless, and its eye membranes had closed. In the center of its abdomen was a hole about ten centimeters wide, with a mixture of dark fluid and the boy's bright red blood around it.

Before she could process a thought, a humming sound, increasing in pitch and volume, emanated from the alien space craft.

A streak of blue and red appeared before her, lifting the craft out of the soil and carrying it into the sky. The blur halted, and Superman hurled the ship with all his might up into the clouds. A blinding, silver-blue flash lit up the cloud, sending streaks of lightning across the sky.

With heart-wrenching finality, Robin's seizure ceased, and he went limp and lifeless. Batman ripped off his glove and held his finger's to the boy's carotid artery, feeling a faint and erratic pulse.

Superman landed next to the Flash and pushed the Speedster aside. He looked at the brightly costumed youth for a moment, then placed his hand on the Batman's shoulder.

Batman spun and shoved the Man of Steel, gripping the blue suit in both fists. "A little *late* aren't you, flyboy?" he spat through clenched teeth.

Superman looked at Batman with an equally steely gaze. "Give me the boy. Follow me up to the station."

Suddenly, Batman's fists gripped nothing, and he wheeled about to see Superman wrapping Robin in the red cape. In the blink of an eye, he streaked up into the clouds with his precious cargo and was gone.

**_Continued in Part Two..._**

* * *


	2. Part Two

* * *

**_©July 2003  
_**Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimers in Part One

* * *

**_The Host _**

By SKH

* * *

  


**_Part Two_**  


Without a word to Wonder Woman or the Flash, the Batman vaulted over the front of the Batmobile into the cockpit. The vehicle roared to life, its spinning wheels kicking up dirt as it backed up, turned, and sped away down the unpaved road.

Minutes later, the Batmobile came to a screeching halt in the Batcave. Launching out of the vehicle, the Batman said nothing to his trusted friend and caretaker, Alfred Pennyworth. He ran to the teleportation device, stopping briefly to enter a command at its console before leaping onto the platform. A second later, he vanished.

Alfred's eyes moved to the hastily abandoned car. No one else got out of it. With a shudder of foreboding, Alfred Pennyworth moved to the car and looked inside.

Where was the boy?

* * *

When the Batman materialized inside the Justice League's orbital space station, Superman was there waiting for him, his expression noncommittal.

"Where's Robin?" the Dark Knight hissed, stepping off the platform.

"He's in the infirmary with J'onn." The Man of Steel said no more because the Batman had left the room.

Batman reached the infirmary and stopped in the doorway. Robin sat on one of the beds, his legs dangling off the side. Gone were his cape, gloves, red tunic, and green shirt, and the boy was in the process of peeling off his mask.

"Robin?" the Batman uttered, straining to keep his voice level. He crossed the room to the boy's bedside. Despite his lack of covering and the station's usually chill temperature, Robin was perspiring slightly, his face and skin flushed. The blood had been cleaned from his belly.

"Ah, you're up, I see," J'onn J'onzz remarked, approaching the bed and carrying a lightweight blanket. The Martian draped the blanket around the boy's shoulders and took the mask from his hand. The Batman's hand shot out, grasping the Martian's wrist. He took the small, black mask away before releasing his grip.

Robin watched the interaction, then turned his attention on his shoes. He pulled one off and looked at it.

"No, you should keep that on, as well as everything else," J'onn advised.

Batman looked at Robin as the youngster struggled to replace the shoe. He took the shoe from Robin's hand and put it back on the small foot. Placing a hand on Robin's shoulder, the Batman spoke gently.

"Are you all right, chum?" he asked, lifting the boy's chin with one hand to look him directly in the face. To Batman's shock, silvery blue eyes looked back at him.

"We are well," Robin replied. "The joining is complete. I am Tem--" The boy's expression saddened. "We were... Tem-Rhyn. Rhyn is gone."

Before Batman could speak, J'onn explained. "Tem-Rhyn was a symbiotic being. His host body, Rhyn, was injured in an accident that brought his ship to Earth. The organism you saw entering Robin's body was Tem."

"Get it out!" Batman ordered. "Get it out of Robin's body now!"

Robin put a hand on Batman's arm. "We are joined. The Within and the Without will die apart until the new Other comes." 

"Batman, it's true," said J'onn. "Tem has integrated with Robin's body, woven itself into his spinal column and into the boy's brain. It must remain there until another Duon host body is provided."

The Martian felt the surge of xenophobic emotion in his colleague, entwined with fear and concern for the boy. The intensely private Batman had volunteered nothing to the Justice League about the existence of his young apprentice. Only Superman had known, and had disapprovingly shared the information with the League.

"Then get one here and have it take that thing out of my-- out of Robin's body," Batman snarled.

"Until the joining was complete, Tem couldn't communicate. Even telepathically, its sending was painfully intense and difficult to understand," the Martian explained.

Robin slid down from the bed, seemingly to test his balance. Batman immediately reached out to steady him. The boy removed the Batman's hand from his shoulder, patting it reassuringly.

"We are well." Robin looked up at Batman, his alien eyes solemn and serious. "Regrets to you, Guardian, for Tem's joining with your Other. Rhyn was dying, and afraid. Rhyn did not want Tem to die, and placed Tem in your Other."

Batman tried to find his partner in the unfamiliar eyes that looked back at him. "Why not choose one of the adults? Why not choose a stronger body?" he asked.

"An immature Other is a better join for a Within. Regrets, regrets to you for foolish, gone Rhyn." Robin lifted Batman's hand, pressing his forehead to the back of the man's hand in a poignant gesture of apology.

"Tem, where are the Duon now? How can we contact them in order to return you?" J'onn asked.

"The Duon are pilgrims. We travel to a new world. Our ships are two systems beyond here. Tem-Rhyn was a scout... and curious. We strayed, had an accident. Regrets, regrets, but your world is viable to us, and here we came. Poor, gone Rhyn." A tear rolled down Robin's cheek. He gathered it on his fingers and tasted it.

"Tem..." Batman began. "Will Robin survive this joining and separation? How is he? Where is he within you?"

"A new Other must come soon. The Without can live and be well for a time. The Without is not Duon, but can survive... for a time." Robin turned to the Martian, reaching up with his arm. J'onn knelt down so the boy could touch his head. Robin closed his eyes and J'onn shuddered.

"Gently, Tem," he cautioned.

Batman stood by quietly, burying his anguish for Robin's safety as the Duon and Martian communicated telepathically. He didn't hear the approaching footsteps until Superman was by his side.

"I'm sorry, Bruce," Superman said softly. "There wasn't time to explain, but I saw the organism inside Robin. It was integrating too quickly to interfere, so I had to bring them here."

"I should have taken him home first," Batman said, more to himself than to Superman. "I hadn't prepared him for exogenic encounters..." The Batman looked at the Kryptonian. "Including you."

With a whimper, Robin released the Martian and stumbled backwards. J'onn caught the boy and returned him to the bed.

As Batman went to the boy's bedside, J'onn turned to Superman. "It gave me the right ascension and declination for the Duon fleet. Let me show you in the chart room." The Martian and Kryptonian left the infirmary, passing Wonder Woman and Flash in the corridor.

Diana stopped J'onn. "The child?" she asked.

"Well, for now. He's with Batman in the infirmary."

"And how's *he*?" Flash inquired grimly.

"Not in the best of moods," J'onn replied, continuing on his way to the chart room.

"That sounds normal," Barry Allen quipped, pulling back his cowl with one hand and scrubbing his blond head with the other. "What doesn't seem normal is Batman with a kid!" he said to Diana. "What do you make of that?"

"It gives me a headache trying too hard to make sense of man's world, Barry," Diana smiled.

The Amazon joined the Batman at Robin's bedside. She looked at the perspiring, flushed boy and then at Barry. "Get some water, Barry. This child needs to stay hydrated." She reached out and pressed the back of her hand to Robin's cheek. "How do you feel, little man?" she asked the boy.

"We are well," Robin answered, looking not at Diana, but at Batman. He held out his hand and Batman tentatively took the smaller hand in his. "That eases the Without, Guardian. Thanks and thanks."

"Is he afraid?" asked the Batman, stroking the small wrist with his thumb.

"No. The Without understands the Within, and forgives Rhyn's foolishness. Poor, gone Rhyn." Robin sighed and leaned back against the elevated head of the hospital bed.

Barry handed Diana a tumbler of water. She held it out to the Batman. "He's feverish. He needs to drink something, Batman."

Pressing the tumbler into Robin's hand, Batman said, "Tem... Robin needs to drink this. I'll be right back." He left the boy and went out into the corridor, followed by the Amazon and the Speedster.

"*This* is your *apprentice*?" Barry asked incredulously. "You don't welcome anyone else into Gotham City, but you put a little *kid* on the front line? And what's with that costume? That's more than just weird, Bats!"

"It's none of your business," Batman warned.

"The boy is *young*, Batman," Diana interjected.

"The boy is unique," J'onn J'onzz interrupted the growing argument. "Both mentally and physically. He's quite dedicated to his training, and is prepared to deal with what's happening to him." The Martian's red eyes trained on the Dark Knight. "Superman has gone to find the Duon, Batman. He should return within 72 hours."

"Can he go home?" Batman asked. "He might feel more comfortable in familiar surroundings, even if he senses them only subconsciously."

"I wouldn't risk teleportation. It might be wiser to use the shuttle. Tem doesn't appear to be physically traumatized by the ordeal, and Robin's condition is stable, with the exception of the low-grade fever."

"Who's Tem?" asked Barry.

"The symbiotic organism inside Batman's apprentice," J'onn replied patiently. "I'll explain later. For now, maybe it's best that Tem-Robin returns to Earth with Batman."

**_Continued in Part Three..._**

* * *


	3. Part Three

* * *

**_©July 2003  
_**Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimers in Part One

* * *

**_The Host _**

By SKH

* * *

  


_**Part Three**_  


The JLA shuttle touched down in the pre-dawn darkness, several miles from Wayne Manor and the entrance to the Batcave. J'onn J'onzz turned to his passengers as they prepared to leave the craft.

"Batman, I'll notify you immediately when I hear about the Duon. And Tem... you can reach me any time." The Martian tapped his forehead and smiled at the Batman's young partner.

Batman ushered Robin off the shuttle and to the waiting Batmobile, brought to the vacant field by remote control. Buckling the youngster into his safety harness, Batman noticed Robin had already removed his cape. He had done so twice since leaving the orbital station. Batman let the matter rest. By the time they reached the Batcave, the laces on Robin's tunic had all been undone and his shoes and gloves were off.

"I would hope that some explanation is forthcoming, Master Bruce," Alfred said as Batman helped Robin out of the car. "You gave me quite a start, returning earlier without Master Dick. Thank goodness you both seem to be in good order."

"That's a matter of opinion, Alfred," Bruce grumbled. He pulled off his cowl and cape, draping them over one arm. "Watch him for me. Don't let him out of your sight, and *you*," Bruce pointed at his ward, "...do exactly what Alfred says. I'll be right back." 

The boy watched Bruce walk away, then looked down at his own shoeless feet. He wiggled his toes, then promptly sat down and began pulling on the feet of his tights, trying to remove them.

Alfred watched for a moment, nonplussed. "I say, stop that, Master Dick. Get up off the floor immediately. What in the world has gotten into you?"

The boy halted and looked up, fixing his silver-blue alien stare on the old man. "Tem. Tem is inside us now." 

"Tem? Oh, lad, what has happened?" Alfred murmured to himself. 

Dick stood up, sloughing off the tunic. He walked past Alfred, pulling his green shirt over his head and dropping it on the floor. Stunned, Alfred watched as Dick shuffled to the table with the tray of refreshments intended for the two returned crimefighters. Dick stuck one finger in a mug of hot cocoa, yanked it out quickly. He shook the offended digit and popped into his mouth. The silvery eyes widened and the finger returned, gingerly, to the mug.

Alfred recovered, finding his voice. "Master Dick," he gently reprimanded, unsure as to just whom and what he might be addressing. "We do not put our dirty fingers in our mug of cocoa. Please sit in the chair."

"We... we have hunger," Dick explained.

"Yes, I'm sure you do. However, before we eat, our hands must be clean." Alfred dampened a hand towel and gave it to Dick. The boy looked at the cloth and squeezed it until it dripped. "We wipe our hands with the towel, Master Dick." Alfred bent over the boy and began to clean his hands with the damp towel. He noticed the bruising around the boy's navel, and peering closer, discerned stitches.

"What have we here, my boy?" asked Alfred. "What happened to you tonight?"

Dick's fingers went to his wound. "Rhyn sent Tem through here into the Other, the Without," he said quietly. "Rhyn is gone, and now Tem and the Other are joined." He looked up at Alfred with his sad, changed eyes.

"There was an encounter with an alien space craft, Alfred," said Bruce. Quickly showered and dressed in a robe, he joined them. "A Justice League matter, but I took Robin with me. It was my mistake. I should have brought him home first."

"What is the boy talking about, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked. "What does he mean by 'joined'?"

Bruce sat down at the table, across from Dick, who again placed a finger into the mug of chocolate. "The alien from the ship was a symbiotic being," he explained. "The host body was dying, and in its desperation, it placed its internal symbiotic organism into Dick's body to preserve its life."

"At what cost to Master Dick?" Alfred demanded.

"His life, if Superman doesn't get back to Earth with another host, one from its original species, the Duon. I thought Dick would be more comfortable at home, rather than at the space station, which is where Superman took him after the incident." Bruce picked up his own mug of cocoa. "Tem... like this." He drank, and the boy followed his example.

"I'd like Leslie to take a look at him, not that there's much that can be done. Evidently the organism is fused to Dick's spinal cord and brain. Dick's consciousness is still intact, just not on the surface. 'Tem' is the dominant consciousness." Bruce pushed a plate with a sandwich toward the boy. "Tem, eat this."

Dick reluctantly put down the mug of cocoa. Bruce watched him devour the sandwich and drain the glass of milk Alfred gave him.

"He's running a low-grade fever," Bruce told Alfred. "Let's try to keep it from going any higher. He also doesn't seem to be too fond of clothing."

Alfred arched an eyebrow. "So I've noticed. Let's hope he's not averse to bathing as well."

* * *

Beyond the outer reaches of the Solar system, Superman streaked through space. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an approaching flash of green. He slowed his speed as the green light came closer, obviously on an intercept path. Seconds later, the light became the energy bubble surrounding the Green Lantern, on his way back to Earth. The bubble expanded to engulf the Man of Steel.

"I received a message from J'onn," Hal Jordan explained. "He thought I might be of some help. I contacted the Guardians, and they're familiar with the Duon. They're refugees from a system gone nova, and consider themselves pilgrims of some sort."

"I'm glad you're here," said Superman. "Batman's kicking himself pretty badly for involving the boy in something of this magnitude, however accidental it was. I regret I didn't get there sooner. I've met the boy, and he's an amazing little fellow."

"A guy like Batman with a kid in tow," Hal mused. "Somehow it doesn't make much sense."

"It will when you meet the boy," Superman smiled.

* * *

Dick's bath and teeth-brushing was accomplished reasonably fast, considering the curious alien within him. Now, dressed in short summer pajamas, he lay in bed. Tem fought the Without's heavy fatigue, observing this world. Light crept around the shaded window as the sun rose. Sounds from outside intrigued the alien presence. Tem-Dick climbed out of the soft bed and walked to the window, shedding his pajama top as he went. The boy climbed onto the window seat and moved the shade aside, slipping behind it. He watched the rising sun until the ball of light was obscured by a distant bank of clouds.

Abandoning the window, the boy walked around the room, touching things that were familiar to Dick and novel to Tem. He stood looking at framed photographs on the bureau top, of Dick and his parents, and Dick and Bruce. 

"You're supposed to be in bed," Bruce called out from the doorway. His ward looked at him, then at the photographs again.

"These images please the Without," Tem said quietly.

Bruce walked slowly into the room toward the boy. "That's true," he said, laying a hand on Dick's shoulder. "And I'm sure what would please the Without is letting him sleep, to rest his body."

Tem sighed. "We *are* weary."

Bruce escorted his ward back to the bed, leaving the abandoned pajama top where it lay. He pulled a chair and ottoman next to the bed and sat down. "Sleep now, Tem."

Bruce watched over Dick until the boy was deep in slumber before returning to his own room.

* * *

The Green Lantern navigated across the void, taking himself and Superman through a wormhole, a wrinkle in the fabric of space that shortened the distance between the two heroes and the system the Duon were passing through. Before long, a flotilla of perhaps twenty spacecraft appeared in the distance. They approached the largest ship. Green Lantern created a doorway through the hull, and they went inside.

The startled Duon reacted defensively, reaching for handheld weapons.

Using his ring to translate his words, Green Lantern reassured them. "I'm a member of the Green Lantern Corps, sanctioned by the Guardians of the Universe. Superman and I come to you from Earth, in the Sol system, where one of your ships landed after suffering an accident."

One of the Duon stepped forward. "We are missing a scout ship and pilot. Are they well?"

Hal Jordan extended the translating power of his ring to Superman. "The ship was destroyed," the Kryptonian explained. "The pilot was injured. Before he died, the host transferred his symbiont into a young Earthling. We're here to bring him a new host."

The Duon murmured amongst themselves, their dark eyes blinking anxiously.

"Tem-Rhyn... poor Tem-Rhyn..." the one Duon spoke sadly. He nodded his head. "We understand Rhyn's desperation. Tem-Rhyn was a first join, an only join. Tem had no Other before Rhyn." The Duon turned back to its clan and spoke to them briefly. They nodded their heads and one of the group left.

"We know an Only to send to Tem," the one Duon said. "Syr is young and has no Other. Syr will accept Tem. It will be a good join. Rho-Phan has gone to bring Syr to us."

* * *

Rain began to fall at Wayne Manor by midday. Alfred Pennyworth had been able to sleep no more than a couple of hours before waking. He dressed and set about to check on his charges. Peering into Master Bruce's room, he was pleased to see his eldest still asleep. Moving along to Master Dick's room, Alfred looked into the open doorway. The bed was empty. Slept in, but now empty. Entering the room, Alfred checked the adjoining bathroom, but found no boy. He saw the pajama top on the floor and picked it up. "Oh, dear," he sighed.

Alfred quickly inspected the nearby rooms in that section of the manor, to no avail. Reluctantly, he returned to Master Bruce's room to awaken him.

Tem-Dick watched the rain from the steps of the front porch. The falling drops and rivulets of flowing water on the driveway fascinated the Duon Within. Before long, curiosity overcame Tem. The boy stepped off the porch into the rain, holding his arms out to catch the raindrops in his open palms. He followed the flow of water from the driveway to the lawn. The grass under his bare feet was unlike anything Tem had ever experienced. The Duon's entire life had been spent aboard the fleet of traveling ships, the Duon world gone long before Tem-Rhyn's time.

The boy came upon one of Alfred's rose gardens, in full summer bloom. Tem was immediately attracted by the display of colorful blossoms. The boy drank in the sweet fragrance of the roses, visiting them one by one, like a bee.

Dr. Leslie Thompkins pulled her car up in front of Wayne Manor. Gathering her umbrella and black physician's bag, she got out of the car, grumbling silently about the inconvenience of the rain. Something caught her eye, and she looked over at the side of the Manor to see Dick Grayson in the rose garden. The youngster seemed oblivious to the rain. Glancing back up at the front door, Leslie wondered where in the world were Bruce and Alfred, to let the boy, who supposedly was feverish from his bizarre ordeal, wander around getting chilled from the rain.

Bruce and Alfred quickly searched the rest of the second floor, without success. Alfred took the back stairs while Bruce went down the main staircase. At the bottom of the steps, he saw the open front door past the foyer. Bruce started toward the door when Leslie Thompkins appeared, ushering Dick, draped in Leslie's blue raincoat, inside.

"Don't just stand there, Bruce, get us some towels!" the doctor scolded crossly.

Ten minutes later, Dick was in dry pajamas and back in bed. Leslie methodically examined the boy, unhappily noting his elevated temperature and blood pressure. Bruce, unshaven and still in his pajamas and robe, paced the bedroom floor, waiting for Leslie to finish.

She broke off the examination when Alfred entered the room with a teacart. She poured herself a cup of tea while Alfred set a breakfast tray across the boy's lap.

"His temperature is 101.5, Bruce, and his blood pressure is 120 over 95. That's a good twenty-five points higher than his norm. I won't even start on his eyes."

"A manifestation of the joining," said Bruce. "Several hours ago, Dick's temperature was 100.2 and his B.P. was lower. He hasn't exerted himself; we've kept him relatively inactive."

"Other than his little walk in the rain," Leslie commented. She watched the boy eat. "At least he has a good appetite." Leslie set her cup and saucer down on the teacart. "Let's get a blood draw and see what his white count is doing. Give him acetaminophen for the fever, and try to keep him out of the rain."

"The rain pleases us," Tem volunteered, lifting the glass of milk to his mouth.

"It pleases *Tem*," Bruce corrected, pointing his finger at the boy. "*Tem* needs to remember that the joining is putting a lot of stress on Dick, on the Without."

Dick put the glass down on the tray. "Regrets and regrets, Guardian," said Tem with downcast eyes. "Tem is grateful to the Without. We will take more care."

Leslie studied her young patient as Alfred removed the tray, trying to imagine how the alien organism inside Dick could be removed without injuring or killing the boy. With considerable effort, she fought the temptation to tear into Bruce about putting the boy in this kind of jeopardy. She had the feeling she'd have that opportunity again in the future... if Dick survived.

**_Concluded in Part Four..._**

* * *


	4. Conclusion

* * *

**_©July 2003  
_**Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimers in Part One

* * *

**_The Host _**

By SKH

* * *

  


**_Part Four, Conclusion_**

Dr. Thompkins left Wayne Manor, and the day passed by. Tem-Dick had fed once more and even drowsed in the bed a little. To pass the time -- carefully -- Tem-Dick sat at the window again. Tem studied the way the drops of rain accumulated on the glass, joining one another until gravity pulled them down. The soft sound of the rain pleased Tem, for it was reminiscent of the droning of the Duon ships' engines.

The Others had gone from sight and sound. Tem supposed they were somewhere in this large place where the Guardian lived. Tem sighed. It was lonely, and it missed Rhyn so badly. The new Without could speak to it some, but its voice was getting infrequent. Tem supposed it was resting. And maybe the Without *was* a little afraid. So was Tem.

Tem tugged idly at the socks on the Without's feet. Tem pulled them off, dropping them onto the window seat. The boy stood up and walked out of the bedroom.

Bruce emerged from the passageway behind the grandfather clock in his study. He pushed the old clock-door closed and slowly sank into his big, leather executive chair. Leaning back in the chair, Bruce rubbed his face with both hands. He hated situations he could not control. He hated the waiting, the not knowing every detail of the circumstances. He was doing a pretty good job of hating himself for not having done a better job of protecting his ward, his young partner. His boy...

"Guardian."

Bruce dropped his hands to see Dick standing in the doorway of the study. No socks, no shirt, but thankfully he'd left the pajama pants on. If it was possible to look pale and flushed at the same time, the boy was doing it. Darkening circles under his eyes began to compliment the bruising on his stomach. Leslie's blood tests had shown that Dick's white blood cell count was increasing. They had discussed the situation and decided on putting him on an immunosuppressant drug until the new host arrived, and the organism could be extracted.

The boy walked into the room, looking all around. As he reached the desk, he walked around its perimeter, running his fingers along the smooth top. Bruce sat up and reached into the credenza, pulling out a plaid wool afghan.

"Come over here," he coaxed the boy. Bruce draped the cloth around the boy's shoulders like a shawl. "Tem, this body is not as well as it should be. Let's keep it warm, okay?"

"We were lonely. And our head hurts."

Bruce looked into the silvery blue eyes. The alien Tem no doubt longed for its other half, as well as the rest of its own kind. If they were pilgrims in transit, they were probably clustered together in their ships like sardines in a can. And Dick... As much as J'onn had said that Dick understood what was going on, it had to be an overwhelming experience for him. How much did he perceive? How much of his surroundings could he sense? Had *Dick* come looking for Bruce?

Bruce pulled the boy into his lap, hooking a foot around the nearby ottoman to draw it closer. He leaned back in the chair and put his feet up. The boy curled into him, laying his head on Bruce's chest.  
"This pleases the Without," Tem said quietly.

Bruce rested a hand on Dick's back and closed his eyes.

* * *

The smaller Duon space craft carefully docked with the larger cruiser. Superman, Green Lantern, the Duon elder and several other Duon waited at the hatch connecting the two ships. The hatch slid open and three Duon joined them. One of the three was smaller than the others, a juvenile of the species.

"This is Syr," the elder Duon introduced the younger to the visitors. "Syr, Rho-Phan, and pilot Tse-Vin will take a ship to your world. Rho-Phan will assist the transfer of Tem."

"Thank you, Duon friends," said Superman. "Forgive us, but we should be underway to Earth as quickly as possible."

"No, thanks and thanks to you for finding and helping Tem," said the elder. "Safe journey, new friends."

The three Duon returned through the hatchway to their ship, followed by Green Lantern and Superman. Once the five were seated, the smaller ship detached and sped away under Green Lantern's navigational direction.

* * *

The Martian Manhunter relaxed in his quarters in the Justice League's satellite headquarters. He had volunteered to extend his watch until Superman and Green Lantern returned with the Duon. Currently, J'onn was engrossed in a detective novel. It was much easier to concentrate on reading in Earth orbit, away from the cacophony of human thoughts.

// "J'onn?" //

J'onn J'onzz jumped a little, surprised by the suddenness of the telepathic message.

// "Yes, Tem. I'm here." // The Martian could sense the anxiety in the Duon.

// "Tem is afraid. The Without does not speak to Tem anymore. The Without fights Tem." //

J'onn extended his telepathic probe to the Duon's young host, sensing his illness and instinctive battle for survival. It was now nearly 48 hours since the symbiont had joined with the host. He had hoped the Batman's young partner could support the Duon for longer than this.

// "Tem, you must be brave, and keep trying to reassure the Without. Try to help the Without support you. I will speak to the Guardian." //

// "Tem will try, J'onn. Will Tem see you soon?" //

// "Yes, Tem. Very soon." //

* * *

Dick lay on the family room sofa, bundled up in blankets. His temperature was high, and he was shivering, despite the blankets which Tem now tolerated for the sake of its host. Alfred was successful in keeping fluids in the boy, and had given him tepid baths to try to keep the fever below 104 degrees. He had suggested bringing Dick into the cozy family room as a change of scenery from the boy's bedroom. 

Bruce watched Alfred spooning broth into the boy's mouth. Dick's temperature had risen slowly but persistently since yesterday, despite the medications administered by Dr. Thompkins. His blood pressure was still high. Tem had fallen silent since that morning -- compliant to their suggestions, but withdrawn in every other way.

Bruce's pager sounded. Tearing his eyes from his ward, he looked at the message. "Alfred, I'll be right back," he said, already on his way to his study.

In the Batcave, Bruce contacted the JLA headquarters. The Martian's image came over the view screen.

"Yes, J'onn," Bruce said, ignoring the fact that he was out of uniform. What did it matter when the Martian was telepathic, and aware of his identity almost from the moment they had met?

"Tem contacted me. I think it is time to return to the station, for the sake of the boy. We can continue to treat him here, and I can assist Tem in trying to stabilize Robin from within."

At least Tem was speaking to someone, Bruce thought. "Have you heard anything from Superman yet?" he asked.

"No, although Lantern should be with him. I dispatched a message to Hal right after Superman left to find the Duon."

"Good. I'll give you a location to meet us with the shuttle. I can try to raise the two of them while you attend the boy."

Bruce terminated the transmission after providing J'onn with a secure location to land the JLA shuttle craft. He went upstairs to inform Alfred. At least he'd feel less helpless at JLA headquarters, trying to establish contact with Superman, GL, and the Duon.

* * *

The JLA shuttle touched down at an old airstrip on a rural parcel of land owned by Bruce Wayne. A black van was waiting there. J'onn opened the shuttle's boarding hatch and stepped out to see Batman, his man Alfred, and the boy, whom the Batman immediately carried inside the shuttle.

"Good morning, Mr. Jones," Alfred Pennyworth said to the Martian. Alfred boarded the shuttle, carrying a physician's bag.

Batman buckled Dick into a seat, pausing to smooth the boy's perspiration-soaked hair away from his face. Dick sat there, pale and silent.

Turning back to Alfred, Batman took the bag and said, "I'll stay in touch, Alfred, and keep you apprised of Dick's condition."

Alfred sat in one of the seats and fastened the safety harness. "I believe I can ascertain his condition personally, sir. No arguments from you -- I am coming along."

Bruce looked at his old friend, whose expression brooked no argument. The shuttle hatch closed, and J'onn, a broad smile on his green face, took the pilot's seat.

"Welcome aboard, Mr. Pennyworth," the Martian grinned. "Batman, I suggest you take your seat."

Outnumbered, Batman sat next to Dick and buckled himself in. Dick turned in his seat to lean against Batman's arm. Batman looked down at his boy. "Hold on, chum," he whispered. "You're going to be all right, I promise. Just hold on for me, okay?"

* * *

Directed by Green Lantern, the Duon craft passed through the wormhole. This set the three Duon aboard to comment approvingly, and they praised the Lantern's navigational skills. Half a day later, the Sol system appeared on their nav-screens, and hours after that, the ship reached its outer boundary. Earth was still a tiny dot on the horizon. Thanks to the speed of the little alien craft, they were farther along than Superman had expected to be, at close to 52 hours from his departure from the JLA satellite.

At this proximity, Superman picked up a communiqué relayed through the JLA's interplanetary signal boosters.

"How fast can you get here?"

No salutation, and the voice was unforgiving and terse.

"Batman, we're still 12 hours out --"

"That's not good enough."

Superman looked at Hal. The Green Lantern took the comm-link and spoke. "Batman, I'll try to increase the ship's speed with my ring."

"Don't try. Do it! Batman out!"

Without a glance at his colleague, Green Lantern extended his power ring's energy around the Duon ship and concentrated on speeding to Earth.

* * *

Dick Grayson felt lousy.

Worse than lousy, he felt really awful, sicker than he could ever remember. He'd been as patient as he could, considering he didn't have much choice. The thing that had crawled inside him sort of took over. Dick understood the creature was a living, thinking being, and that it was scared. It was also extremely sad. To Dick, it seemed like the creature, which called itself Tem, was grieving terribly.

Grief was something Dick knew about, and had experienced in the worst way possible. Dick felt that the death of Tem's other part, his host, had to be as painful for Tem as Dick's parents' deaths had been for him. He knew what it felt like to be lost and sad and afraid.

So, Dick had tried to be very patient with Tem. He didn't really understand why he couldn't communicate with anyone, though. It was like he was locked behind a door, or stuck underwater or something. Dick could sort of talk to Tem, but it wasn't so much real language as it was expressing his feelings.

Dick tried to tell Tem how concerned he was about Bruce. He knew Bruce had to be going nuts with worry, not being able to do anything about the situation. He tried to keep Tem from doing stuff that made Bruce upset, but it was hard to sidetrack the alien when it got curious about something. Dick had finally convinced Tem that Bruce needed some comfort, too, although he never expected Bruce to hold him in his lap like that. In a way, it was really nice. But it also worried Dick because Bruce only acted that way when he thought Dick was on death's doorstep, like the time when the Batmobile had blown up and Batman thought Dick was still inside it.

Dick couldn't help that his body wasn't agreeing to having Tem inside him. He tried to use the meditation techniques that Batman had begun to teach him, but it didn't seem to work very well. His immune system was rejecting Tem, and making both of them sick. But Dick was fighting to hang on, even if it wasn't the best thing for his alien invader. He felt sorry for Tem, but Dick wasn't about to let Tem kill him, and he wouldn't let the alien take him away from Bruce, either.

// "Robin?" //

Dick was startled by the sudden clarity of the voice in his head. He knew instantly that it was the Martian Manhunter, one of Batman's Justice League team members.

// "Uh, hi. Tell Batman and Alfred I'm going to be okay." // Talking with his mind to the Martian felt a lot easier than trying to communicate with Tem.

// "I will. They will be relieved to hear that." //

Dick felt a kind of warmth from the Martian, like reassurance and amusement all at once.

// "Robin, I'm going to help you concentrate on controlling your body's natural reaction to reject Tem. The new host won't be here for several hours, and both you and Tem are getting weaker." //

A wave of panic rushed through Dick. // "I'm not going to die! Tell Batman I won't die. I'll fight this thing with everything I've got to keep it from taking me away from Bruce!" // Dick felt an answering sense of calm sent to him by the Martian.

// "We won't let that happen, Robin. All three of us -- you, me, and Tem -- are going to work together to keep your body from getting sicker. But you have to concentrate harder than you ever have before. Do you understand?" //

// "Yeah... I do. Batman has been teaching me how to meditate. Is that like the same thing?" //

// "Yes, and I can help you improve what you already know. Let us all get to work now." //

Dick tried to relax and let the Martian guide him in their task.

* * *

Batman left the monitor room and returned to the infirmary. Dick was lying on a bed, fretful with fever. Alfred stood on one side him, wiping him with a cool, wet cloth. The Martian Manhunter was on the other side, one hand lightly resting at the top of Dick's head, his eyes closed in concentration.

Alfred's eyes caught Batman's, and the Dark Knight came closer.  
"The fever is still high, but steady," the older man said.

J'onn stirred, pulling his thoughts away from the boy for a moment. He took a deep breath and released it. Looking at Batman, he said, "Your little fellow is quite the trooper, Batman. The moment you walked into the room, he insisted I tell you that he's going to be all right. He was very insistent that I reassure you."

Batman's chin lifted as he regarded the boy. "Tell Robin to stay on-task, and that the next time he deviates from it just to reassure me, he's grounded."

* * *

The Duon craft slowly entered the JLA satellite's landing bay. It touched down, powered off, and a moment later, its crew and the two Leaguers disembarked. Batman stood waiting for them next to the entrance to the satellite headquarters.

Superman and Green Lantern approached the Dark Knight with the three Duon. 

"Batman, these are the--" Hal Jordan began when he was halted by Batman's upraised palm.

"Let's save the introductions until I get my partner back in one piece." The Batman turned and disappeared through the doorway.

One of the Duon said something to Green Lantern. Hal turned to the Duon and replied, "He said he's very pleased to meet you, and won't you please come this way?" Hal gestured to the doorway, and the three Duon entered before him. 

Superman brought up the rear with a grinning whisper to Hal, "Very nice save."

* * *

Batman bent down and looked into the alien eyes of his young partner. "Tem," he said quietly, "the Duon are here now. It's time to leave the Without."

Dick's eyes widened as Tem listened to Batman's words. Tem reached up and touched Batman's face. "Guardian... thanks and thanks for allowing Tem to share with your Other. Tem is... pleased... to know that, though you are both Withouts, each of you is a part of the other. Yours is a good join." 

Tem turned his head as the company of Duon, along with Superman and the Green Lantern, entered the infirmary. The three Duon immediately rushed to their comrade, vocalizing excitedly. Batman gave J'onn a look of impatience, and the Martian conveyed a message of haste to the Duon.

The smallest Duon climbed onto the next bed and lay back, its eyes blinking in anticipation. The two larger Duon began to vocalize in a low droning tone, almost like singing. One of them stepped closer to Dick, and looked at Batman.

"Tem is ready," said the boy. He pulled his shirt over his head and lay back.

The Duon placed a hand on Dick's abdomen.

Instantly, Dick's body arched violently, his head dropping back, mouth agape. He gasped and began to convulse. Batman gripped the youngster firmly to keep him from sustaining injury during his thrashing.

"Hold steady," J'onn cautioned gently. "Robin is well."

Batman bit his own tongue to keep his opinion to himself. Dick's eyes rolled back white and the seizure stopped as suddenly as it had begun. His muscles went completely limp.

"Tem has withdrawn from the boy's brainstem and spinal cord," Superman reported.

The Batman took Dick's hand in his and watched the boy intently. He flinched when Dick gripped his hand with quad-catching strength. Dick groaned, and his eyelids fluttered open, revealing familiar crystal blue eyes. Dick looked around the room for only a moment before returning his gaze to his mentor.

"B-Batman?" 

"Welcome back, chum," Bruce said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Man, that sucked," Dick complained.

An unstoppable smile flashed across the Batman's face, which he curtailed immediately.

"Hey, I saw that," said Dick, his tired eyes twinkling accusingly.

Toward the back of the room, Hal Jordan raised his hand to his mouth to hide his amusement. Conceding defeat, he left the room, chuckling to himself.

Dick shuddered and looked down at his belly. "It's not gone," he said. "It's... moving."

Alfred placed his hand on the Batman's shoulder. "We should proceed, sir," he urged. Batman nodded to the Duon standing next to the bed.

"Hold on, chum," Batman said to Dick. "We can't use an anesthetic at this stage without injuring Tem."

Dick gripped Batman's hands tightly, grimacing as the Duon symbiont made its way to the surface of his abdomen. Dick's belly rippled as they tracked the organism's progress. Alfred moved in and held a scalpel at Dick's navel.

"I'm sorry, lad," Alfred apologized. "This will smart a bit." He lanced open the previous wound, leaving Tem an exit. Dick hissed and closed his eyes.

The tall Duon placed his hands on Dick's belly and started to chant. Moments later, wriggling black tentacles began to emerge through Dick's navel.

"Wanna see..." Dick grunted, craning to look down his body. Batman put an arm around the boy and elevated his shoulders.

A small amount of Dick's blood splattered the bed sheet as Tem wriggled its way into the waiting Duon hands. The Duon carried Tem to its new host. The song of the Duon became more reverent and prayer-like. 

Amazed, Dick paid no attention to Alfred, who pressed a gauze compress to his sore belly. He watched as the young Duon's belly creased and split, creating an opening for Tem. Carefully, Tem was lowered into its new host, and disappeared as the orifice closed around it.

"Whoa," Dick murmured. "That was *so* weird."

"Master Batman?" said Alfred.

The Batman looked at his old friend, then down at the boy. It was time to close Dick's wound. Since it would be necessary to suture internally as well as externally, Alfred had suggested the boy be anesthetized. The Batman lowered Dick back to a reclined position.

"Relax, chum. Lights out."

Batman took a capsule from his utility belt and held it under Dick's nose. Cupping his hands over the boy's face, he broke the capsule, releasing its small measure of gas. Dick lost consciousness at once.

* * *

Dick awoke to find the young Duon staring at him with its large, black eyes. Dick felt a tickle in his head, and his thoughts were filled with those of the young Duon.

"We are Tem-Syr," it said. "Thanks and thanks, our gracious, generous Other. Know our joy that we are now Tem-Syr, and you are returned to the Guardian."

Without conscious effort, Dick responded to Tem-Syr's thoughts with his own. "Syr will be a much better join for Tem than I was. I hope you take some good experiences back home."

"We will tell of rain, and flowers, and chocolate," Tem-Syr communicated with pleasure.

Dick laughed aloud at the thought of the Duon telling its friends about Alfred's hot chocolate. The little Duon made a squeaking noise, its shoulders shaking slightly. Tem-Syr was laughing as well.

* * *

The Justice League bid goodbye to their new Duon friends. The Batman had carried his young partner to the shuttle bay as the Duon entourage boarded their ship. Rhyn's body had been taken aboard, too, bound for its final farewell from the Duon people. The elegant Duon ship drifted past the invisible force shield into the space beyond, and in a flash, was gone.

Still a bit woozy, Dick watched the ship disappear, and then sighed.

"Batman," Dick said, "I think I oughta get at least a trip to Disney World out of all this."

"Is that so?" said Batman, amusement clearly in his voice.

"Robin, I can do one better," Superman volunteered. "How about you and I go flying once you're cleared for take-off by Alfred and your partner, here?" The Man of Steel smiled broadly at his cheerful invitation.

"*Yes!*" Dick shouted gleefully. "Oh, yeah, that's *way* better than Disney World, Superman!" Dick looked at Batman, his face illuminated with excitement. "Batman, when can we go? Huh? Can we go? Isn't that cool?? Flying with Superman!"

Expressionless in face and voice, Batman replied, "We're going right now -- *home*!"

The Batman carried the boy back into the satellite station, headed directly to the teleporter. Dick's protests could be heard through the corridors.

Crestfallen, Superman watched them leave the shuttle bay. "What is up with Batman? What's the harm in letting the kid go for a ride? That boy was *born* to fly."

J'onn J'onzz clapped his fellow off-worlder on the back and smiled. "Kal-El, it will happen. The Batman admitted defeat to himself the moment he saw the boy's delight at your invitation. Although, it will take a few days before Batman will be able to share that information with Robin."

**_The End_**

* * *


End file.
